Breathing Slowly
by iluvbb
Summary: Raven is getting abused by someone close to her. Will Beastboy find out what's going on before its too late for either of them?
1. Feeling Helpless

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I sure wish I did. :p

"Oh yeah I just can't wait to be held in his arms. He's so fine." –The Chiffons

Breathing Slowly

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven repeated over and over again.

A light breeze brushed past her causing a ghost of a smile to grace her lips. Slowly she opened her eyes to view her surroundings on the abandoned, or so she thought, roof of the Titans' tower. Jump City in the reflection of the setting sun was beautiful. The red and orange rays of the sun peaked out from behind some of the taller buildings in the city. Night was creeping along as the sun made its way out of the sky. Raven enjoyed the view for a moment longer before her thoughts were interrupted by a strangely familiar voice.

"Why did you stop?" A male voice spoke from behind her.

Raven turned around quickly, her smile never faltering. "Aqualad? What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my favorite group of superheroes. So why did you stop meditating? You looked so peaceful….and beautiful." Aqualad stated as his voice fading as he spoke.

A pink tint painted itself on Raven's cheeks, "You couldn't have come all the way out here just to tell me that."

"I suppose you're right. I actually came here to ask you something."

Raven raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Yes?"

Aqualad's face reddened drastically, "Um…I don't really know where to start."

"The beginning is always the best place." Raven looked at him curiously.

Aqualad chuckled softly to himself, "Yes I believe it is."

Raven watched him intently as he shuffled his feet nervously. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Raven we've been friends for a long time right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?' Raven answered tentatively, not liking at all where this was going.

"Well we've been through a lot together. You know thick and thin kind of thing?"

Raven nodded her head getting worried all the same about the main point of his visit.

"I believe…I mean hope that it has been long enough for us to get to know each other and possible move on to the next level. Dating."

Raven looked flabbergasted. She closed her eyes before speaking the words she thought would hurt him.

"Aqualad I'm really sorry. I'm sort of seeing someone right now."

Aqualad's brows scrunched together, "You're kidding? Who?"

"Beastboy." Raven breathed out with a small dreamy smile.

If Aqualad looked a little angry before then his next actions were furious.

"That green freak! Are you serious? He's dumber than a possum that crosses a busy street."

"Hey!" Raven's smile disappeared quickly and was replaced with a frown, "Don't talk about him like that."

"You do know that the Beast is still inside him don't you? He could kill you at any moment."

"Yes I know it's still inside of him. I'm willing to take that chance. He's willing to take the risk with my powers."

Raven got to her feet and turned on her heel out the door with Aqualad trailing her.

"Honestly you are going to regret this maybe in a few months." Aqualad spat at her.

"This conversation is over." Raven pulled her hood up as she descended the stairs.

"So what? Are you guys sleeping together?"

"That is none of your business." Raven growled continuing her journey.

Aqualad stepped in front of her pinning her up against the wall, "Yes it is."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Raven hissed venomously.

He smashed his lips onto hers. He let his tongue travel roughly across her lips. He pulled back smirking. Raven trying to stay composed by growling at him, hoping he didn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I bet grass stain doesn't kiss like that does he?"

Raven refused to look at him.

"You can't be serious. You still want that freak after that?"

Raven could no longer contain herself, "Yes I still want him!"

Her restrained tears flowed freely down her pale cheeks. She felt helpless to help herself. She couldn't figure out why he could make her feel like that.

"No! I don't believe that! I'll will have you as my girlfriend or else!"

"Or else what?" Raven whispered angrily.

"You don't know what I'm like when I don't get my way do you?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, "I get angry and come up with some pretty convincing ways to persuade those who get in my way."

Aqualad raised his hand and brought it down hard across her face. The force knocked her head back into the wall. Suddenly footsteps were heard making their way to them. Aqualad turned and fled for the roof door leaving a bedraggled Raven to fend for herself. Raven's knees gave out and she slid to the ground clutching her head while more tears poured from her eyes. Regaining some composure before the person walking towards her could see her condition; she pulled her hood over head. Standing up and dusting herself off, she brushed past the person, who happened to be Robin, and walk to her room. Raven entered her darkened room unprepared for the emotional and physical hardships she's about to endure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter one peoples'! I shall update when I have time and when I find out how to add another chapter. Lol.

Reviews appreciated!


	2. The Start of Something

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I still can't figure out how to add a chapter. Anyone know how to upload the chapter cuz that's where I get stuck. Anyways all that matter is that chapter 2 is up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Only this keyboard and maybe this computer. Lol.

Breathing Slowly

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Start of Somthing

Raven opened eyes slowly. She had fallen asleep shortly after returning to her room, crying herself to sleep. She could not believe her 'best friend' had hit her. She stepped lightly on the floor and made her way to her closet mirror. Her fingers trailed over the red bruise across her face. It was sensitive to her touch and she recoiled her hand quickly.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself, "I can't let Beastboy or any of the Titans see me like this."

Raven sighed plopping down on her floor. She gasped suddenly realizing that she did have something to cover her bruise up with.

She raced over to her bathroom and opened the bottom drawer. Starfire had taken Raven shopping a few months ago and bought some makeup for her. Raven smiled politely, but threw the makeup in the bottom bathroom drawer.

"Thank you Starfire. I owe you one." Raven sighed out loud. After a few minutes she could hardly see that there was a mark. She exited the bathroom and eventually her room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

For the first couple of days Raven did not see hide nor hair of Aqualad, but then when she came to the kitchen for breakfast she saw what was becoming her worst nightmare. Aqualad.

Raven's eyes went wide when she saw him sitting on the bar stool talking animatedly with Robin. He slowly turned to Raven.

"Hello Raven. It's so nice of you to join us for breakfast." His smile was as fake as when a child sarcastically cheers for their chores.

Raven said nothing, but sat down next to Beastboy who was trying to wake up.

"Morin' Rae." Beastboy murmured.

Raven nodded, but again saying nothing.

"Raven?" Robin called her to attention.

Raven turned to look at him, "Yes."

"I want you, for the next few weeks, to train a little bit more. Your performance in battle has been a little weak. Aqualad is going to help you." Robin spoke with authority.

"No!" Raven let the noise escape from her.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N…nothing." Raven stuttered, not wanting to appear weak or give her leader lip.

"It'll be fun Raven," Aqualad smiled at her, "Come on. I don't bite."

Raven bit her lower lip. She pulled up her hood to hide the tears forming in her eyes. She normally trusted her Robin's decisions, but this was something she knew he was wrong.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well there we are. Chapter 2 peoples.

Please review!!!


	3. It Gets Worse

Finally! I have figured out how to add a chapter. I would like to say thank you to my reviewers who actually helped me with this problem, especially** ahilty**. You rock!

I would also like to thank:

**Tefnut Talvi**

**Thund3rstar**

Thanks for the fan alerts and reviews. They were really appreciated! Now on with the story. Oh and **Thund3star** I shall try to make the chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans only the keyboard … well actually it belongs to my mom. Oh well. 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Breathing Slowly

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It Gets Worse

The following day Raven walked into the training room per Robin's request. Her violet eyes flicked nervously over the training equipment have expecting to have Aqualad pop out behind something.

"You seem tense," Came the voice she was dreading to hear from the corner of the room, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Unless you call leaving the tower helpful then no." Raven snapped at him.

"Awww poor Aqualad. Little Ravy doesn't want to be friends with him anymore." Aqualad sneered at her.

"Friends? You're the one who hit me remember?" Raven seethed.

"And it will happen again if you don't do what I say."

"I'll tell the Titans what a monster you are."

"No you won't."

"And why not?"

"Well for several reasons. One, you don't have the guts or you would have already mentioned what I did to you. Two, you are weak. Three, if you do I will have to hurt you. And four, I'll hurt Beastboy if you don't cooperate." Aqualad sat down on a near by chair reclining lazily while watching Raven's reaction.

"You'll what?"

"You heard me," Aqualad yawned, "I'll hurt Beastboy."

"You wouldn't dare." She growled.

Aqualad hopped out of his chair, "Shall we test this theory?"

Raven didn't speak, only glared at him.

"That's what I thought."

"You're an ass." Raven hissed.

"What?"

"You heard me. You are an ass."

"Oh you are going to regret saying that."

Aqualad closed in on her, but was repealed back by Raven's power. Soon Aqualad was back on his feet. He threw himself on her sending them both flying to the ground. Of course Raven broke his fall. She winced as he straddled her waist and pinned her arms above her head. He leaned down by her ear.

"I told I always get what I want."

Raven's eyes went wide seeing the look of lust on his face and in his eyes.

"No-" Her scream was cut off by Aqualad's lips.

Aqualad left one hand holding her arms and the other went to his back pocket. He pulled out what looked like a tube of the perfume samples you get at department stores. He tore his lips away from Raven and dumped the contents of the tube in her mouth. Raven coughed a sputtered while Aqualad grinned evilly.

"Now we couldn't have little Ravy using her powers against me could we?"

"You….you bound my powers?" She asked in disbelief.

Instead of responding, he continued ravaging her lips. She tried to wriggle her way out from underneath Aqualad who responded in slapping her across the face again. It temporarily stunned her, before trying again. Aqualad tightened his grip on her waist and arms. She tried lifting her upper body, but Aqualad threw her back down. The back of Raven's head hit the hard floor of the training room. Suddenly she was seeing stars and stopped resisting. It was enough time for Aqualad to tear at her uniform, shredding it for the most part until she was left in her bra and panties. Raven could sense what was going on and tried desperately to use her powers, but it was to no avail.

"No please don't-" Cried Raven as she saw him pulling at his own uniform.

Aqualad stood up, releasing Raven. He kicked her in the stomach making her double over in pain. He pulled off his uniform leaving him with nothing on. Aqualad started laying kisses all over her body and grabbing her breast roughly. When he got down to her panties her tore them off of her. He shoved himself inside of her. Raven screamed in pain, trying to claw her way out of him. He gripped her thighs so tight she thought he puncture them. Tears cascaded down Raven's red cheeks.

Once Aqualad had gotten his fill of her, he stood up putting his clothes back on. Barely glancing at her on his way out he yelled, "Put some clothes on you slut."

Raven lied there, crying for a few minutes. She reached a shaking hand for her bra and panties. She grabbed her cape which unlike her leotard was undamaged. Raven wrapped it around herself tightly. She grabbed the remains of her leotard and limped off down the hallway. She pulled up her hood when she heard someone coming down the hall from the living room. It was Beastboy to her relief.

"Hey Rae? Did you want to go see a movie tonight?" Beastboy asked cheerfully.

Raven swallowed, trying to hide her tears.

"Not tonight," She replied huskily, "Maybe tomorrow."

"Raven are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." She snapped, immediately regretting it.

"You sure? You sound like you've been crying."

'Damn it Beastboy!' Raven cursed to herself, 'Why'd you have to be so sweet?'

Beastboy reached to pull her hood down, but Raven backed up into the shadows before running straight to her room. Beastboy stood there dumb founded.

Raven found herself standing in front of her closet mirror after running into her room. Her body was bruised with possessive bite marks everywhere. There was a huge bruise running from her right rib to her back from where Aqualad kicked her. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She glanced at the reflection of her eyes. They were red and swollen.

"Would I really be considered a slut now?" She whispered out loud as Aqualad's words rang in her ears.

There was a knock at her door and Beastboy's voice echoed through the door.

"Raven? I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. I love you."

Raven heard Beastboy walk away after hearing nothing. Raven stared at the door. Silent tears crept down her cheeks and she heard herself whispering, "I want to. More than you know."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well that was a first. I have never written this much in a weekend. Very exciting.

So what did you all think? Was the sex scene a little much or really badly worded?

Please review!!


	4. Behind These Violet Eyes

Thanks for all the great reviews! I think every weekend I'll update. The school week is very hectic yada yada. So now I think I need to give a round of applause to my wonderful reviewers.

**Ahilty, **I appreciate your thoughts on Raven's demonic side. I actually would have gone that way had I not had a specific ending in mind.****

**Thund3star, **that's great that you're going to review each chapter! Haha Aqualad as the villain is genius. Well thank you. I thought so too. 

**MoonGoddess, **wonderful points about Aqualad and Beastboy and yes, the story will go on…well like a Caramelized Crème tart as you put it. Lol. I love it!

Thanks you guys. You're making the story even better! Btw (not yet, but soon) I was going to make one chapter a songfic. Probably the last chapter. Any thoughts on this? I have a few songs in mind. Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Hurray for whoever does.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Breathing Slowly

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Behind These Violet Eyes

Aqualad made his presence known to Raven after the first rape. Raven was afraid to even be alone. Not just alone, but alone with him. He had been raping her for several weeks. Raven no longer struggled when he touched her. Silent tears were the only reflection of her pain. On several occasions Aqualad would comment on her weight or her looks. None of which were compliments. Raven had virtually stopped eating, leaving her small body to shrink even smaller. Beastboy was becoming more concerned for Raven as the days wore on. She was always backing away when he tried to kiss her. Beastboy also had the feeling she was getting weaker in battle.

Beastboy waked into the living room eating some tofu. "It's weird," Beastboy thought to himself, "Ever since Aqualad started training with her she's been doing worse."

He sat a few minutes longer pondering when the door opening tore him from his thoughts. He watched his dark beauty enter the room, but it was different. Her presence was different. They locked eyes for a moment. Beastboy saw something he hadn't seen since Trigon had made his appearance. It was a bittersweet melancholy sadness of acceptance. Raven broke the connection first. Beastboy stood up waking towards her.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Raven sighed.

"It's not nothing Rae. Something is different about you. I just wish you could trust me enough to tell me."

"Beastboy…" She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

Beastboy pulled her into a hug. Raven yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Aqualad has still continued to hit her and his marks could still be felt.

"I'm so sorry Rae! Did I hurt you?"

Raven shook her head, "No."

She took Beastboy's outstretched hand to help her up. Beastboy noticed a dark bruise on Raven's right wrist as he helped her up. He pushed her sleeve of her uniform back to reveal the full extent of the bruise.

"Rae what happened?"

Raven pulled back her arm, pulling the sleeve down as well.

"Nothing. I hit my arm on the bathroom sink. That's it." (**I did that once. It hurt like a mo! Sorry back to the story.)**

Beastboy looked at her skeptically, "I don't believe you. Raven does Aqualad have anything to do with this?"

Raven shook her head quickly, "No."

Beastboy sighed, shaking his own head before leaving the room. He hoped that she would tell him what was going on soon before things got really bad.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven stood in the living room staring at the door. Finally her body moved to grab the book on the couch, the real reason she came and headed back to her room. She entered the room that was once her sanctuary. She found Aqualad lying on her bed. Not uncommon, but what was uncommon was that he was reading a book and not just any book, her journal.

"It's touching really," Aqualad stretched himself out before making his way towards Raven, "That you're so infatuated with the grass stain."

Raven watched him carefully, afraid of what he might do.

"Get rid of him." He hissed in her face.

"What?" Raven gasped.

"I said get rid of him. Are you as deaf as you are ugly?"

Raven coward at this statement. Aqualad grabbed her jaw roughly, "If you don't do it I will and I have a feeling you won't like the way I'll do it."

He pushed her to the floor and out of his way before exiting her room.

Raven's breathe was caught in her chest. She didn't want to do it, but the alternative was not an option. She collected herself off the floor. She glanced in the mirror, facing a figure she didn't recognize. Raven felt disgusted with the image and quickly turned on her heel out the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I know. I know. It's short. Don't kill me. Lol. I'll make the next one longer. So what did you think? Please Review!


	5. Don't Turn Around

Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews. Thank you **bbissocute** for helping me out with everything! Props to you!

Thank you to my regular reviewers' **ahilty **and **Thund3star! **You guys rock!

So I know I was supposed to post chapter 5 this past weekend, but I have the following excuses:

1: Economics project was due Monday

2: It was my birthday

3: English test on Monday

4: Pre-Calculus homework

5: I don't really have a fifth reason, but it didn't look right without one. Lol.

Btw my question still stands about the songfic chapter. Let me know what song you think would be good for this story. So far I have had the following suggestions:

Hurt by Christina Aguilera

Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Breathing Slowly by Crossfade

More suggestions please!!! Ok on with chapter 5!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Breathing Slowly

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Don't Turn Around

Raven's breath was becoming more ragged as she hyperventilated outside Beastboy's door.

"It's the only way." She told herself over and over again.

"He'll hate us for doing this to him." Timid screeched.

"Well if he can't see why we're doing this then he's stupid!" Rude called out.

All over her emotions were going haywire, "You guys shut up!" Raven roared and all was quieted.

Vaguely Raven heard something shatter somewhere in the tower. She raised her hand to knock, but slowly brought it down. She cringed at the thought of Beastboy's reaction. As Raven pondered this she didn't notice the door opening. A hand on her shoulder woke her from her thoughts. She looked into his soft emerald eyes. They beheld her in a curious fashion.

"Rae? What's wrong?"

Tears glistened behind violet orbs.

"Beastboy… I …." She hesitated, tripping over herself.

"Wanna come in?" Trying to ease Raven into telling him what was wrong.

Raven grudgingly sat down on Beastboy's bed. She found her hands very interesting.

Turning around after shutting his door, Beastboy studied the nervous beauty before him. Something was bothering her and he was determined to discover what it was. He strode over to her, watching the cascade of purple hair over lap tear stained cheeks. He lifted her chin up, gazing at her.

"Rae, what's wrong?"

Raven gulped, "I can't do this anymore." She whispered sobbing.

"What can't you do baby?" He asked kneeling down in front of her.

Raven stood up, brushing past him. She couldn't bear to look at him when she relayed the news.

"I don't know. This. Us." She tasted the sour words and wished desperately that she could take them back.

Beastboy's eyes widened, "What?" His was voice barely audible above a whisper.

Raven stood stock still preparing for a volatile reaction.

"You want to…..to break up? Why Raven?"

Another tear escaped from Raven. It rolled down her cheek and dropped to the floor.

"Raven talk to me!" Beastboy pleaded, turning her around to face him.

"Please don't make me do this." Raven felt a piece of heart die and hung her head.

"Do what? Ask you to let me know what in the world I did to make you hate me so much? I deserve to know Raven." Beastboy raised in voice in the injustice she was putting him through.

"I need to go." Raven said in a small voice.

She exited through his room. Beastboy swore under his breath before running to catch up with her.

"Raven. Stop. Can't we work this out?"

Raven's heart told her say yes.

"….No."

"Raven all I've done is given you my heart and you throw it back in my face! I don't deserve that!" He yelled, capturing the attention of the rest of the Titans.

"I know." Her vision clouded. She couldn't stand it. She had hurt him enough, more than anything Aqualad had put her through. So she ran.

Beastboy growled and slammed his fist into the wall.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could move. She ran until she couldn't breathe. She found herself alone in the dark, before collapsing on her knees to the ground. The tears that had been clouding her vision earlier finally broke through.

"I hate you!" She cried in heart wrenching spurts towards the heavens, "You ruin everything! I love him!"

With that she collapsed sobbing and shaking inconsolably.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well what did you think? It's getting good I must say. Lol. Please Review! You know you wanna! 


	6. Breaking Free

I want to thank my readers and reviewers. Thank you for your great feed back! I really appreciate it! To my favorite reviewers here's your shout out:

Ahilty

Bbissocute

Thund3star

You guys rock my socks!!!!! Btw we have a delay on the songfic chapter. I didn't think it went very well with this chapter, so next one. Besides it gives you guys more time to help me pick a song.

Alright lets this chappie started! Kick back and relax!

Disclaimer: I don't own T.T. Just myself and the fingers typing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Breathing Slowly

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Breaking Free

She made her way back to the Titans Tower and her room before day break. Her swollen eyes caught sight of Aqualad entering her room. She hung back for a moment, closing her eyes for a second. She felt numb inside. When she opened her eyes, she felt as ready as she would ever be to face him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After about a week of pointedly avoiding the Titans, they began to wonder about her.

"Robin? Why does friend Raven not join us for the meal of night any longer? I believe it is what you earthlings call "family bonding time." Does she not like us anymore?" Starfire asked naively.

Robin gave her a warning look, seeing as Beastboy was sitting right there. Beastboy hung his head at the mere mention of her name. He felt guilty, like he had been forcing her into a relationship with him when she was in such pain.

"It's okay Robin. Let her ask. Truth be told I've noticed she has been acting very different lately." Beastboy spoke up.

"I've noticed that too. I have not seen hide nor hair of that girl for about a week?" Cyborg interjected.

"Is something wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Robin looked to Beastboy for an answer. Beastboy took a deep breath before nodding his head yes.

Robin's eyebrows went up, "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not entirely certain." Beastboy sighed.

"What does your heart tell you friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked gently.

Beastboy looked at her in surprise and finally decided to admit his suspicions. A new vigor appeared in his eyes.

"I think its Aqualad."

The others gasped with surprised looks on their faces.

"Titans, be on the look out for anything suspicious Aqua…." Robin was cut off by the kitchen door sliding open revealing a very gaunt looking Raven.

She looked skinner than ever in Beastboy's eyes. Raven stopped short, frozen to her spot after seeing the others sitting in the kitchen. Her shock soon wore off, she slid ghost like to the stove to make some tea.

The others cleared out soon after that. Beastboy lingered just a bit longer hoping for some response. He soon gave up hope after getting no response out of her.

Beastboy paced in his room pondering what he should do about Raven.

"We can't just sit back and watch her slowly fall apart!" He yelled to himself.

"I miss her," Beastboy sighed, I miss holding her in my arms and holy hell if Aqualad hurt her in anyway I'm going to drop kick his ass!"

Beastboy paced for a minutes longer, "She can't keep this locked up inside her. I have to find out what's going on if I have to hold her capes ransom then so be it." He decided and walked out of his room to find Raven.

He turned the corner quickly not really paying attention to his surroundings. BAM! He slammed right into Raven. Raven groaned in pain signaling to Beastboy that he should get up now. He sat up and offered her his hand, which she accepted thankfully. Her bruised body felt like it was on fire. Aqualad had not been kind to her the night before.

"Are you okay?" Beastboy asked cautiously.

She nodded her head tiredly. Beastboy noticed that her eyes looked darker than usual.

"Beastboy I'm sorry," She whispered, "I never wanted any of this to happen."

Beastboy stared at her for a moment, "Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

Raven shook her head, "I wanted to tell you…." She shook her head again, scolding herself inwardly for nearly getting him hurt or worse if she told.

"Raven please just tell me. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"If only you knew." Raven thought to herself.

"Fine, but just tell me one thing. Why haven't you been eating?"

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Who couldn't. No offense, but you look like a bag of bones walking around."

"You wouldn't understand." Raven turned from him.

"So you have an eating disorder?" Beastboy couldn't believe that this is what was causing all her problems.

"Wouldn't doubt it." She sighed.

"Uh-uh. You're not getting away that easily Raven. Something else is going on. You know keeping secrets is not very healthy."

Beastboy struck a chord with Raven. She took a deep breath, "Beastboy you were my best friend before we started dating. So as my best friend you have the duty to have my back and trust me when I say please don't worry about it."

"Raven………" Beastboy cried.

Raven tried to walk away, but what was left of her heart cringed as he called her. It wouldn't let her go and for the first time in months she followed it. She grabbed onto Beastboy tightly in a hug. His arms welcomed her, holding her and not wanting to let go. Raven shut her eyes tightly and everything seemed to float away. Problems melted away. Aqualad was…..wait Aqualad was standing in front of her looking very pissed off. Raven's body shuddered. She blinked again to make sure she was seeing straight what he had in his hands. It was a gun.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ooooooooohhhh suspense!!! Sushi in the next chapter! Please review!!! Don't forget to tell me of any ideas you have for the songfic chapter!!!


	7. Nothing Left

Hey guys I'm back!! I am so sorry for the long delay. This past week was a nightmare for school, ROP, and my new job. So yeah I apologize and now without further delay I would like to thank my readers and most of all my supportive reviewers.

I would like to send out a thank you to **bbissocute, Thund3star, **and my newest reviewer **theonenameleft. **I also want to thank **Bladestar **for putting me on your story alert list. Thank you guys so much for your constant support!

And now for the winner of the song selection: Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!!!

Here's Ch. 7! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…..

"_So who was I to hurt you, to desert you, when you needed me there, so now that you've learned to hate me…..I fall to my knees." –Breathing Slowly by Crossfade_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Breathing Slowly

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Nothing Left

Raven eyed the gun in his hands tearfully. It was aimed straight at Beastboy. Thinking quickly, Raven spun herself and Beastboy around. Out of the corner Beastboy's eye he saw the gun and who was behind it. Everything seemed to click with Beastboy at that point.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

"No!" Beastboy cried out as he pushed Raven aside.

No sooner had he made his choice, Aqualad had made his. Squeezing the trigger and staggering back at the recoil. He let the sound deafen the three of them. Aqualad fired off one more shot before sinking into the black abyss called the shadows. Beastboy collapsed holding his wounded chest. Raven crawled over to him. Tears fell upon his pained face. Sobbingly, she stroked his hair.

"Beastboy don't leave me." She whispered. Vaguely she heard the footsteps of the remaining Titans running toward them.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you_.

"Raven," came Cyborg's stern voice from beside her, "We need to get him to a hospital."

Raven nodded and stepped aside to let the others tend to him to get him to the T-Car.

She could hardly remember the car ride over to the hospital. She found herself staring at her hands in the cold waiting room. Tears spotted them and she made no effort to stop them. Suddenly a hand roughly tugged her upwards, to which she found herself staring into Aqualad's cruel eyes.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"I told you, that you wouldn't like the way I do things, but you didn't listen to me." He stated simply and with that he dragged her out to the back parking lot.

He slammed her against the brick wall of the hospital. Raven let out a pent up scream of pain and frustration. Raven was so tired of fighting. Her last bit of hope had long since abandoned her. She wanted it all to end. If he was going to finish her off he needed to do it now.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

"What do you want from me Aqualad? Do you want to kill me? Is that it? Just do it now if you are. You've taken everything from me. So just do it. I don't care anymore."

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again._

Raven closed her eyes waiting for the final blow, but it never came At least not for her. She heard something, or rather someone, hit a car. She opened here eyes, curious as to what happened. With a shocked look on her face, she saw Aqualad rolling of the hood of a parked car. To her amazement she also saw the other Titans. Starfire blocked Aqualad's exits to stop him from escaping and took hold of him. Cyborg and Robin started beating the living daylights out of him.

"You don't touch my friends without becoming fried sushi!" Cyborg shouted sending a backhanded slap to Aqualad's face. With a bruised body, bloodied up face, he tried to stagger away. Starfire grabbed hold of him and kneed him where no man ever wants to be hit.

"That was for injuring friend Beastboy and friend Raven. You are a Froanut!" Starfire yelled.

Cyborg made his way over to Raven while Starfire took a crack at Aqualad.

"Raven. I'm so sorry we didn't notice what was going on. We've been really bad friends."

"Don't worry about it." She grunted out as Cyborg helped her up.

"Don't worry about it? How you can you say that? The fish stick over there has been hurting and yet none of us noticed. Don't tell me we weren't being good friends." He stated sternly.

"Cyborg…" Raven whispered with pleading eyes.

Cyborg scanned her over, "Are you ok?"

Raven nodded her head slowly, "How is Beastboy?"

"He's going to be okay. We should get you checked too while we're here."

Raven just sighed and followed Cyborg into the hospital.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A few hours later, Raven sighed again, but not from frustration. She had just seen the police hand cuff Aqualad and she learned that her injuries went to severe, but she needed to take it easy for a few weeks. More importantly, Beastboy was just released from intensive care and into general care. In other words, he would be waking up soon and she would be able to talk to him. As she sat in between Cyborg and Robin, she began to think.

'Will he ever forgive me for what I did to him?' She asked him.

'We should run away!' Timid screeched.

'That is so not how you take responsibility Timid.' Bravery called out.

'Let the old fool die!' Rage yelled.

All of Raven's emotions turned to Rage with demonic looks on their faces causing Rage to sink back to the shadows.

'If he really loves us, he will be able to forgive us.' Knowledge said wisely.

Raven's thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg.

"We can see him now. You want to go in first?" He asked gently.

"I uh…not yet. You guys go ahead." She stuttered as Timid got the better of her.

"Well if you're sure…" Raven nodded giving him the go ahead.

Soon it was Raven's turn. She walked slowly down the clean, white hall to his room. She stopped in the doorway. It pained her to see him hooked up to all these machines. She hesitated to actually go in.

"I was wondering when I would see you." Beastboy smiled warmly at her.

Raven walked slowly into the room, trying to stay as far away from him as she could.

"Are you ok Beastboy?" She had wanted to hear it from him not from any of the others.

"Eh I'll live. What about you? He didn't touch you again did he…..after he shot me?"

"He tried to, but the others stopped him."

Beastboy looked relived for moment, before asking the question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Rae if you don't mind me asking what exactly did Aqualad do to you?"

"It was nothing."

"It wasn't just anything. You were in pain when I hugged you. What did he do?" He asked painfully.

Raven closed her eyes tightly and turned so that she wasn't looking at him.

"He raped me….and hit me." She said quietly letting the scenes of abuse plague her again.

Beastboy lied there aghast, and then anger hit him.

"I am so going to kill him! He will not get away with hurting you Rae!" He shouted.

"Beastboy…..no…."

Hearing her voice made him simmer down a little, but he couldn't shake his revenge thoughts.

"…Why do you even care?"

Beastboy stared at her wide eyed, "Because I love you."

"How can you still love me? I've hurt you so much. Why don't you hate me?"

He took a deep breath, "You can't hate someone you love. There's a saying that says 'It takes a minute to like someone, hour to love someone, and a lifetime to forget someone.' I could never forget you."

Raven didn't speak for a moment.

"You don't think that this is your fault do you Rae?" Beastboy asked concernedly.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here." She whispered almost to soft to hear, but Beastboy did.

"No Rae! This wasn't you fault. Come here."

Raven hesitated at first, but eventually complied with his command. She sat in the chair next to the bed he was lying in.

"I want you to hear me out. This was not your fault. You even tried to save me. That is more than anyone would try to do for me. That's real love." Beastboy told her.

Raven looked at her hands.

"Give me your hand Rae." She heard Beastboy say.

She lifted her hand up to Beastboy's outstretched hand. He placed her hand on his heart.

"You feel that?" He said referring to his heart beat.

Raven nodded sadly.

"This grass stains' heart has and will only beat for one bird. That's you."

Raven's eyes clouded with tears. She then smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Baby, don't cry." He smiled back.

"It's okay these are good tears." Raven said as Beastboy wiped some of those tears away.

Feeling spontaneous and better than she had in a long time and kissed him, but the then a sudden realization hit her and she backed up.

"What's wrong?" His eyes filled with concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She curled up in her chair.

"Why are you sorry for kissing me?" Beastboy asked very confused.

"Well we kind of broke up."

Beastboy smiled weakly, remembering the fight they had, "Do you still want to be split up?"

Raven shook her head. Purple locks of hair swayed from the movement, "No. I don't want to loose you again."

"Then," Beastboy said speaking slowly with a twinkle in his eye, "Raven, fierce superhero of the Teen Titans and the lady with the key to my heart, will you be my girlfriend? Again?"

Raven laughed at his affirmation of her. It felt so good to laugh without any worries.

"Yes Beastboy, brave superhero of the Teen Titans. I would love to become you girlfriend….again."

"Good, because if you didn't I would probably cry." Beastboy laughed softly.

"Baby, don't cry." Raven cooed back to him.

He smiled before pulling her down to him and kissing her gently on the lips. When they broke for air Beastboy was the first to speak, "So what are you doing next week?"

Raven pondered for a moment before realizing what he meant, "I assume going on a date with you?"

"Yay! Baby Rae is right. You just won a free date with the incredible hunk Beastboy to the movies next Friday. This prize includes dinner before the movie and a good night kiss after the movie. No will refunds will be given unless there is a mission."

Raven laughed at Beastboy's humor and leaned in to kiss him again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well that's it guys! End of Breathing Slowly. Hope you enjoyed yourself. Please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello fellow readers. Well it's finally happened. I've decided to rewrite Breathing Slowly. It was my first chapter story so I am proud of it to an extent, but I feel it could be better written. Now that I've had a few years to mull over it (lol) I think I know what I want to do. Hopefully you'll all like it, but if not that's cool too. I think I'll leave the original up so if some of you want to see the differences you can….or not. It's up to you, but it'll make it easy for me to rewrite so….yeah. Enjoy the new version of Breathing Slowly…dun dun dun! Lol.

-iluvbb


End file.
